galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Sentai Go-Onger
'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' Machine World (マシンワールド Mashin Wārudo) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド Burēnwārudo) other than our own, which is referred to as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド Hyūman Wārudo). Machine World is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are later joined by the Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Gaiark and other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Power Rangers RPM 'Engine Sentai Go-Onger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Go-Onger Rangers' 'Go-Onger Rangers' Prrpm-red.jpg|Sosuke Esumi Prrpm-blue.jpg|Renn Kousaka Prrpm-yellow.jpg|Saki Rouyama Prrpm-green.jpg|Hanto Jyou Prrpm-black.jpg|Gunpei Ishihara Prrpm-gold.jpg|Hiroto Suto Prrpm-silver.jpg|Miu Suto 'Go-Onger Rangers' 'Go-Onger Ranger Form' 'Go-Onger Rangers Names Photos' Sosuke Esumi.jpg|Sosuke Esumi Renn Kousaka.jpg|Renn Kousaka Saki Rouyama.jpg|Saki Rouyama Hanto Jyou.jpg|Hanto Jyou Gunpei Ishihara.jpg|Gunpei Ishihara Hiroto Suto.jpg|Hiroto Suto Miu Suto.jpg|Miu Suto 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * Racing Bullet * Kankan Mantangun * Double Engine Soul Kankanbar * Wing Booster - Rocket Booster, Wing Trigger * Rocket Booster * Super Highway Buster - Road Sabre, Garage Launcher, Racing Bullet, Cowl Laser, Bridge Axe * Junction Rifle - Cowl Laser, Bridge Axe * Bridge Axe * Cowl Laser * Highway Buster - Road Sabre, Garage Launcher, Racing Bullet * Racing Bullet * Garage Launcher * Road Sabre * MantanGun 'Gear' * Wing Trigger * Shift Changer * Go-Phone * Engine Soul 'Mecha' * Engine-O G12 * Kyoretsu-O * Engine-O G9 * Seikuu-O * Engine-O G6 * GunBir-O * Engine-O Jetriptor * Engine-O Gunpherd * Engine-O Birca * Engine-O 'Engines' * Engine Shishi-no-Shin * Engine Tsuki-no-Wa * Engine Retsu-Taka * Engine K-line * Engine T-line * Engine Kishamoth * Engine Jum-bowhale * Engine Jetras * Engine Toripter * Engine Carrigator * Engine Gunpherd * Engine Birca * Engine BearRV * Engine Bus-on * Engine Speedor 'Episodes' #'GP 01: Allies of Justice' #'GP 02: Reckless Guys' #'GP 03: Basic Investigation' #'GP 04: Engine Trouble' #'GP 05: Sometimes Mom!?' #'GP 06: The Maiden's Heart' #'GP 07: Partner Amigo' #'GP 08: The Greatest Miracle' #'GP 09: Tomorrow's There' #'GP 10: Starting Alright' #'GP 11: Radio Jack' #'GP 12: Sosuke Banki!?' #'GP 13: Tank Full of Chivalry' #'GP 14: Doki Doki Every Day' #'GP 15: Engine Stall' #'GP 16: Honor Recovery' #'GP 17: Wings of Justice' #'GP 18: Commoner Hero' #'GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions' #'GP 20: Siblings Battle!?' #'GP 21: Childish Guys' #'GP 22: Last Wish' #'GP 23: Reckless Flash' #'GP 24: First Smile' #'GP 25: Goodbye Mother' #'GP 26: Love Relationship' #'GP 27: Granddaughter Hant!?' #'GP 28: Partner Gunpei' #'GP 29: Stop Hiroto' #'GP 30: Punch of Friendship' #'GP 31: Idol Debut' #'GP 32: Search for Treasure' #'GP 33: Primeval Engines' #'GP 34: Devilish Woman' #'GP 35: Engines' Bonds' #'GP 36: Sosuke… Eternally' #'GP 37: Engine Banki!?' #'GP 38: The Maidens' Sanctity' #'GP 39: Nostalgic Children' #'GP 40: Shogun Revival' #'GP 41: Advanced Childcare' #'GP 42: Campus Secret' #'GP 43: End-of-Year Big Cleanup' #'GP 44: Protect Christmas Eve' #'GP 45: Hatsuyume Plans!?' #'GP 46: Runaway Bomper' #'GP 47: Ministry Shake-Up' #'GP 48: Justice Dissolution' #'GP 49: Final Battle' #'GP Final: Road of Justice' 'Movies' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger' #'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix' 'Specials' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger Special DVD: It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON!!' #'Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Bom Bom! Bom Bom! Net de Bong!!' Category:Gara30 Category:RPM Category:Super sentai Season Category:Go-Onger